A New World
by xThisGirlIsOnFirex
Summary: Kurt and Rachel could tell that Santana's behaviour was different but they never guessed that she'd get diagnosed with Aspergers Syndrome.
1. The Anger Starts

A New World

**Summary: Kurt and Rachel could tell that Santana's behaviour was different but they never guessed that she'd get diagnosed with Aspergers Syndrome. **

Chapter One: The Anger Starts

"I don't want to go!" Santana screamed. Kurt shouted and Rachel just sat on the couch with her hands clamped over her ears. The remote dropped to the floor and Rachel couldn't even concentrate on the brand new episode of 90210 that was on. "I don't want to go!" Santana just screamed again as Rachel flopped her head back against the couch and ran a hand down her face, sighing deeply to herself. She'd never heard someone make such a huge fuss about going out somewhere.

"And that is fine," Kurt said as he entered the living room. He raised his hands defensively and sat himself down in the armchair as Santana finally made an appearance. "If you don't want to go out, that's fine. It was just an offer."

"Well...if you're not going out, then can you at least be quiet?" Rachel asked, not meaning to sound rude. "I have not seen this episode yet."

"Why don't you want to go shopping?" Kurt asked Santana.

"I want to stay inside," Santana sobbed and sat down next to Rachel. "Can I watch TV?"

"Um...what did I just say?" Rachel asked. It was meant to be a rhetorical question but Santana answered her anyway.

"I have not seen this episode yet," she repeated. "But there's this programme on now that I really want to watch, can I please have something on?" Rachel shook her head though and picked the remote back up, hanging onto it. Santana screamed again and lunged at her, hitting her over and over. Rachel lost her temper and just began fighting back, causing Santana to get even more angry.

"Girls! Girls!" Kurt yelled and stormed over, pulling them both apart. "Santana, let Rachel watch her show and just stop hitting each other! I don't know what has gotten into you lately Lopez but I am getting sick of it!"

"Can't be that sick because you haven't thrown up or anything!" Santana screamed, grabbed the remote from Rachel and chucked it at Kurt. Kurt just rubbed at his head and walked into his bedroom, the door slamming shut behind him.

"Well done," Rachel said sarcastically. "Look, you can have something on later. Can I just finish watching 90210, please?" Santana didn't answer so Rachel picked the remote back up and continued to watch her show. "Why didn't you want to go out anyway?" Rachel asked when the adverts came on. "You usually love shopping and surely it's better than being stuck in here all afternoon."

"I just don't want to, alright?" Santana snapped. "It's Saturday afternoon and the shops will all be really busy and crowded with people."

"Since when has that bothered you?" Rachel asked and shrugged her shoulders. "And you didn't need to chuck the remote at Kurt like that, you could have really hurt him."

Santana glanced towards the door to Kurt's bedroom and walked over. She didn't bother to knock and just walked straight in. Kurt was lying on his bed with glasses on, sorting out some paperwork.

"What are you doing?" She asked, going to sit beside him.

"Stuff for Vogue," Kurt muttered, his head in his hand. "Have you come to chuck something else at my head?" He asked and Santana shook her head. "What's up then?" He sighed.

"Rachel's watching TV," Santana said.

"I know." He nodded his head. "If you're bored Santana, it isn't too late to go out. I don't know why you kicked up such a fuss earlier, I thought that it'd be nice if the two of us headed out and maybe grabbed something to eat and browsed the shops, that's all."

"Will it be busy?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders at her. "Maybe, I...I don't know San. Do you want me to call up every single shop and ask them for you?"

"Can you do that?" Santana asked.

"I was kidding," Kurt scoffed and removed his glasses. "I'm not doing that. What's wrong with you, hun? You don't seem yourself."

"I just don't feel like going to crowded places right now," Santana admitted. "I don't want people to keep walking into me and waiting in long queues and stuff like that, I hate it and it's going to be worst because it's a weekend too."

"I'm not sure if I believe you right now," Kurt sighed. "But I am going to take the answer you gave me so we won't be going shopping. How about we go for a walk in the park and then we can grab some lunch at that restaurant you really like? You enjoyed it the last time we went, didn't you? How about we do that?"

"Will it be busy?"

Kurt smiled. "I don't know, I don't think it will be because it's still early so we could be lucky. Come on, live a little. Let's go to the park and then have some food, it will get us out of the apartment for a little while and then we can come back and relax, yeah?"

Santana nodded. "Okay, can we get ice-cream after? I fancy some."

"Of course," Kurt said. "Let's get ready and then we can go." Santana nodded and walked out of his bedroom, Kurt just shaking his head at her. Santana headed into the living room and sat back down beside Rachel, smiling.

"Kurt and I are going to the park," she said. "And then we're going to have some food at that restaurant I like."

"That's nice, San," Rachel said with a smile and looked towards her. "Run along then so I can watch my show in peace and quiet."

"Come on then," Kurt said, coming out. "I'm ready. See you later Rachel, do you want anything bringing back?"

"See you," Rachel said, in a hurry to get rid of them. "And no I don't want anything."

"See you then," Kurt said, pushing Santana out of the door. "Let's go troublemaker." Rachel shook her head as they left. She then smiled proudly to herself as the door shut and continued to watch 90210 in peace.

**Hope you like it so far guys. The pairing so far is Rachel and Santana but original characters like Quinn and Brittany will also make an appearance and Dani will be as well so it'll be a mixture of old and new characters :) **


	2. On Time

**Boris Yeltsin: Thank you and yes it is.**

**Guest: We all have our strong points in writing and my strong point just happens to be angst and drama. It doesn't mean that I'm depressed, it's just I write better that way and Santana is my favourite character so I tend to write about her so no, it's not an obsession and it isn't creepy. I don't mean to sound rude like your review was but if you don't like the story and have nothing nice to say about it at all, then I suggest that you just don't review and don't read. End of.**

**Jemiisforever: Santana is cute, love her lol :)**

**Holdonandstaystrong: Thanks so much and yeah, I'd love a friend like Kurt so much :)**

**Guest: Thanks :)**

**Doodle91xxx: Thanks so much, glad that you like my work :)**

**Guest: Thanks :) I love writing love stories but real life isn't always happy and I tend to write stuff that teenagers may be going through and would like to read about it if they are. I'm glad that you like this story and A Thousand Years as well, I'll be updating that one soon :)**

**Linneagb: Probably not, just in case people haven't seen it but I will be introducing some of the characters who have come into season 5. If I get anything wrong about Aspergers or anything, do let me know. It'll help improve the story and make it better :)**

**Guest: Thank you and I will try and write different plot lines, glad that you like my writing though :)**

**Hey guys :) I have decided to make a fresh start today. I've deleted my old stories (kept my best ones and the ones that I am working on right now) and will be writing and posting new ones. I feel like some of my old stuff was crappy childish stuff that I wrote ages ago haha. **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter :)**

Chapter Two: On Time

It was Friday.

"What's for dinner tonight?" Santana asked as she walked into the kitchen the next morning. Rachel was in her room getting dressed but Kurt was in the kitchen, making some pancakes for breakfast. "Smells good." Santana smiled and folded her arms across her chest, sniffing the air.

"Well, it's my turn to cook tonight," Kurt said. "I thought that I might make quiche for everyone if that's alright."

Santana nodded. "Cool, will we be having quiche next week too?"

"Um..." Kurt shot her a confused look as he tossed a pancake up in the air. "Maybe, I don't tend to plan that far ahead because I just end up forgetting it anyway." He then eyed Santana in her pyjamas and smiled to himself. "Are you going to go in the shower?"

Santana glanced down at her watch. 8:56am. "I will in four minutes," Santana said and Kurt just nodded at her.

"Don't you want to get in now, San?" He asked her though. "Breakfast is almost ready and it will be cold if you leave it any longer."

"I have three minutes left until I shower," Santana pointed out. "And then I will be in there for thirty minutes and when I come out, I will have breakfast."

"Okay," Kurt said, looking at her with a confused look on his face. "Well, I'll cook something for you when you get out then so it won't go cold."

"Thank you." Santana smiled and glanced at her watch again. "I'm going to go in the shower now." Kurt nodded as Santana left and Rachel walked in. She sat down at the table and Kurt put a plate of pancakes down in front of her.

"Thanks," Rachel thanked him and began to tuck in. "Where's San heading?"

"Shower, she'll be out soon I suppose," Kurt sighed and Rachel nodded. She continued eating and looked up to see Kurt's face.

"What's wrong?" She questioned, knowing the look all too well.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, something just seems off with Santana."

"Off how?"

"Like I said, I don't know," Kurt whispered quietly and a ran a hand through his hair. "But her times are just so accurate, like she had to go in the shower in four minutes and not a second beforehand and she's already asking what we're having for dinner next Friday. I just...I never really noticed it before but she's just acting um..."

"Weird?" Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not weird." Kurt rolled his eyes at her and folded his arms across his chest. "Different. It's just a little confusing, that's all. It just doesn't seem like her."

"Don't make a big deal out of it," Rachel told him. "San just probably likes to me organised and stuff so let's just leave it at that, yeah? I don't want any arguments going on in here."

"Sure," Kurt said and nodded. "I'll leave it." Kurt sat down at the table and began eating his own breakfast whilst chatting to Rachel. Santana soon walked in and sat down next to them so Kurt stood up to get the pancakes that he'd just heated up for her. "Breakfast San, here you go," he said, serving them up. Santana smiled at him and thanked him as she began to eat. "You're welcome. So, what time do you finish today Rachel?"

"About one," Rachel said.

"So, one o'clock?" Santana asked.

"Probably, yeah," Rachel said as she finished off and had a sip of her apple juice. "Should be about one."

"So, one o'clock?" Santana repeated herself. "Then you should be back later, right?"

Rachel looked to her and placed her glass down. "Yeah, I'll be back."

"You're going to be okay on your own, right?" Kurt asked Santana and she nodded. "Good, I was just checking."

"Okay guys," Rachel said as she stood up. "I will see you both later. I'm off now."

"See you," Kurt said. "I'm cooking dinner tonight so don't worry about it, okay?" Rachel nodded and waved to both of them before grabbing her coat and bag and heading out. "I need to get out of her as well," Kurt said as he cleared the empty plates from the table and grabbed his jacket. "Are you sure that you're going to be okay on your own? What are you going to do?"

"Not sure to be honest," Santana replied. "I thought I'd just hang out here with a film."

"Sounds like a good plan." Kurt smiled. "See you later, yeah?" Santana nodded as Kurt gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before leaving the apartment as well.

* * *

Rachel arrived home at about quarter past two after being kept in after class to do extra practice. She hung up her coat and saw Santana just pacing up and down the living room, crying and looking close to having a breakdown.

"Hey, hey, what's the matter?" Rachel asked in a comforting tone and walked over. "What's wrong?"

"You're late," Santana sobbed. "You said one o'clock and you're late."

"What?" Rachel asked, rubbing Santana's arm gently to try and calm her down.

"I text you at ten thirty asking what time you would be home and you said one thirty but it's after two now and you're late! You're not supposed to be."

"I'm sorry," Rachel apologised to her. "I'm sorry but class ran over, okay? I'm sorry."

"You should have told me so I could prepare myself but you didn't!" Santana screamed in tears. "You didn't tell me!" She screamed again and kicked the back of the couch hard.

"Santana, I am sorry that I didn't call," Rachel said. "I'm sorry! Just calm down, yeah?" Santana kept crying as the door opened and Kurt entered, home from work. He was about to talk when he saw the scene between Santana and Rachel.

"What's going on?" He asked. "Honestly, I could hear the yelling from outside."

"She has gone crazy, that's what," Rachel hissed to Kurt, making her way over to him. "I was late and she's just...she just went mad at me."

"Okay," he whispered and walked over to Santana. "Ssshh Santana, listen to me," he calmed. "Was Rachel late?" She nodded. "And did she explain?" Santana nodded again. "And did she apologise?" Another nod. "Then it isn't Rachel's fault, huh? Come on, stop the crying and the screaming and just calm down. These things happen and I'm sure that she is very very sorry."

"She said that," Santana said and sniffed.

"She did," Kurt said. "Why don't you just go into the bathroom and give your face a wash now, huh?" Santana faintly nodded and wiped at her eyes, making her way into the bathroom. "What did I tell you?" Kurt sighed, walking over to Rachel and standing by her side. "Something's wrong."


	3. Routine

**Boris Yeltsin: He is like an older brother to her :)**

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah I hope so and they'll find out what's wrong soon :)**

**Guest: Aww, I'm sorry. I just thought that it was time for a fresh start :)**

**Jemiisforever: I hope so too :)**

**Holdonandstaystrong: Yeah they do, like they don't like being late for stuff and they say specific times like eleven minutes and forty four seconds past two for example, stuff like that :)**

**thepowerof3: That's interesting and I'm glad that I'm describing it well :)**

**Guest: Aww, thanks so much :)**

Chapter Three: Routine

"Hey honey, can I talk to you about something?" Kurt asked as he went and sat down on the couch beside Santana. Although Santana continued watching some documentary on space and refused to take her eyes off of the screen, she still nodded. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean what is wrong?" Santana questioned him, continuing to watch TV. "Nothing is wrong."

"Something is," Kurt pointed out. "You really haven't been yourself sweetheart and Rachel has noticed it as well, it isn't just me." Santana said nothing. "Come on honey, this is a bit boring to watch and it's almost half past six so dinner will be ready soon anyway."

"What's the time?" Santana immediately panicked and glanced at her watch.

"Half past six," Kurt repeated himself. "What's wrong?"

"But...we had dinner at six o'clock yesterday," Santana sobbed out. "Why are we eating at half past six today?"

"That's just the way things work San," Kurt said. "I'm sorry but..."

"But we ate at six yesterday!" Santana screamed but when Kurt went to comfort her, she just pushed him aside. "Go away! You said yesterday that we would at at six again today because we ate at six yesterday!"

"I said maybe," Kurt reminded her. "Now just calm down for me sweetheart, come on." The bathroom door then opened and Rachel walked in, overhearing the commotion. "Oh, hey Rach."

"Hey," she greeted, shooting a confused look at Santana. "What's going on? What's wrong with her?"

"She's upset because dinner was at six yesterday and today, it isn't," Kurt whispered to Rachel.

"Santana, it doesn't matter if we're having dinner half an hour later, does it?" Rachel soothed her and Santana nodded her head, tears streaming down her face. "Come on San, it really does not matter."

"Yes it does!" Santana screamed. "If dinner was at six yesterday and half past six today, what time will it be tomorrow?"

"Santana, if it helps..." Kurt began and stroked at her hair soothingly. "We will try our best to have dinner at six o'clock every single day, okay?"

"But on Thursdays, I finish NYADA at six o'clock," Rachel whispered to Kurt but he just ignored her and continued trying to calm Santana down. "Okay, don't listen to be then."

"Will that be okay?" Kurt asked the Latina gently and she nodded her head. "Good, now continue watching your show and me and Rachel will be in the kitchen if you need us." Kurt stood up from the couch and gestured for Rachel to follow him into the kitchen who immediately obeyed and followed him.

"What's up?" Rachel asked quietly and folded her arms across her chest. "Nice Santana handling by the way."

Kurt smiled proudly to himself. "Thanks," he thanked her. "Um...don't...don't you think that it's about time Santana saw a doctor about all of this?" Rachel squinted her eyes in confusion. "You can't deny that she has been acting strangely Rachel, I think it's time that she saw a doctor."

"Santana will never agree to that," Rachel scoffed. "You know what she is like, she won't agree to seeing a doctor."

"I know she won't but she needs to," Kurt said. "It's getting way out of hand now Rachel, I have no idea what to do or even what to expect anymore. She just surprises me. Earlier, she was fine and then she was freaking out because dinner was at a different time. I have no idea what to do anymore."

Rachel sighed. "Maybe you're right," she said. "We don't want her to get any worst, do we?"

"Course we don't," Kurt said and shrugged his shoulders. "We'll talk to her more about it in the morning, I don't want to stress her out anymore tonight."

"Alright," Rachel laughed. "Why don't you go and keep her company? I'll get dinner ready and serve up." Kurt nodded in agreement and went to sit down beside Santana. Santana smiled as she watched TV and Kurt just placed an arm round her and rested his head against her shoulder.

"I love you, you know that right?" He said but she didn't even nod and just focused on her programme. "You are like family to me and Rachel and we will do whatever it takes to look after you, I promise."

**Sorry for the short chapter guys but I still hope that you liked it :)**


	4. Doctor's Appointment

**glee1504: Thanks :)**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, I'm sure :)**

**Linneagb: I already replied to this in a PM but Aspergers is something that you can get diagnosed with much later in life. Autism is diagnosed at a young age. I'm glad that you liked the chapter :)**

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah I'm glad that they're there for her too :)**

**Holdonandstaystrong: They do :)**

**Jemiisforever: I feel sorry for her too, thanks for reviewing :)**

**Guest: Aww thanks so much, I love your reviews :)**

Chapter Four: Doctor's Appointment

"Come on sweetie, you have to do this," Kurt said as he sat on the edge of Santana's bed, a comforting hand on her arm. "Come on, you can't not go, alright?"

Santana just started crying. "I don't want to go."

"You have to, we need to do this princess," Kurt said. "We need to know what's going on in that head of yours." Santana wiped at her eyes and faintly nodded. "There's a good girl, let's go yeah?"

* * *

Kurt and Santana were sat side by side in the doctor's office later on, Kurt reading a magazine to keep himself busy. Santana just sat fidgeting and glancing around at everyone else.

"I'm scared," Santana said, glancing up at the clock. It was five minutes after their said appointment.

"You haven't got to be scared," Kurt said. "And the office is just very busy today, we'll go in soon. Just relax and I will be with you every step of the way, I promise."

"Thank you," Santana thanked him and nodded her head. The doctor at that moment walked out and called her name.

"So, what's been going on then?" The doctor asked as Kurt and Santana walked in and stood side by side in the doctor's office. Santana just looked awkward and uncomfortable with her arms folded across her chest.

"A mixture of things," Kurt sighed. "Santana has been acting differently, it's only been over the past couple of months that we have noticed since we live with each other but now my roommate and I think she needs to see a doctor."

"Acting differently, how?" The doctor asked.

"Well, she needs a basic routine," Kurt said, glancing across at Santana. "Keeping to set times, just screaming and crying constantly if times are missed or if we do something differently. Earlier, we had music playing in the apartment and Santana went and hid under the table with her hands over her ears. It could be nothing but we just thought that she needed to see someone."

"Is this true?" He asked the girl as he wrote what Kurt had said down and Santana faintly nodded. "Have you been to see someone about this before?" He asked Santana.

Santana nodded. "They said it was behaviour, I went when I was ten."

"Okay," the doctor said. "From what you have told me, I have a good idea of what I think it could be but to be sure I would like Santana to go for some tests. We can do the blood tests and some other stuff here but you will have to talk to another doctor in the next week or so. Does that sound okay?"

Kurt nodded.

The doctor then turned to Santana. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, okay," Santana said. "Kurt can come, right?"

"Of course," the doctor said. "But you will have to do all the talking." Santana nodded her head. "Now, if you'd like to sit up on the bed here and we will get some blood tests done."

As they were walking back to the apartment, Santana didn't say a total word. Kurt looked towards her and saw that she was just hanging her head with a completely miserable face on her.

"You okay there?" Kurt asked her.

"My arm hurts," Santana said. "I don't like having blood tests, I'm not having another one."

Kurt smiled and shoved his hands into his pockets. "You won't have to have another one, don't worry. You were brave in there and I'm proud of you for that."

"Really?" She asked.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, I am. You did good." He then wrapped his arm round her and said. "And because you were so brave, I am going to cook your favourite tonight. It is already in the apartment and waiting with some of your favourite ice-cream as well that I asked Rachel to go out and get."

"Awesome." Santana smiled. They soon arrived back and Rachel was in the kitchen, waiting.

"Hey guys," she greeted as they walked in. "How did it go?"

"Why don't you go and get yourself comfortable before dinner?" Kurt asked Santana who nodded and headed into her bedroom. "It went well," Kurt told Rachel. "She's had some blood tests and that den today and she's waiting to hear for another appointment so she can go and talk to someone like an assessment and then they will know but it's done for now and we'll just follow through with it."

"Great." Rachel nodded. "And San was okay with all that?"

"She was nervous waiting," Kurt said. "But once we were in there, she was okay and I know she will be so all we can do is be there for her."

Rachel nodded. "We will be, best start cooking then," she said. "She deserves it." Kurt nodded as Santana came into the living room and shoved on a TV programme. "Well done for today, San."

"Thanks," Santana said without taking her eyes off the screen.


End file.
